Akuisisi
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: An other rate M, Ichigo-Rukia, Ishida-Inoue
1. Chapter 1

Akuisisi

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ichigo-Rukia, Ishida-Inoue

Warning : Typo(s), not for children under 17 y.o..etc...etc..

Rate M

.

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkan gadis berambut sebahu itu, ditutupnya tumpukan buku laporan pendapatan keuangan itu, sebelum menyuruh asistennya masuk.

"Dia datang lagi." Seorang gadis dengan dada yang cukup besar menyerbu masuk.

"Siapa?" Rukia Kuchiki, penerus Kuchiki Resto, restauran yang cukup besar di kota Karakura itu menegakan tubuhnya yang bisa di bilang cukup mungil untuk ukuran wanita berumur 24 tahun.

"Ishida Uryu, asisten Ichigo Kurosaki." Gadis berambut panjang itu mendengus, meremehkan.

"Mau apa lagi dia?"

"Masih ingin membicarakan hal yang sama."

Gigi Rukia bergemeletuk menahan emosi. "Bawa dia masuk, aku akan bicara dengannya."

Inoue Ichinose, gadis dengan ukuran dada cukup besar itu mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Rukia.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemilik Kurosaki resto and Cafe, musuh bebuyutannya sejak masa sekolah, dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa pria dengan rambut mencolok itu masih saja bersikeras ingin mengakuisisi restauran pemberian dari kakaknya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengirim orang untuk merayunya agar mau bekerja sama, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula dirinya menolak ajakan pria itu.

Inoue mengetuk pintu, sedetik kemudian dia membukanya, Rukia mengangguk.

Inoue membuka pintu ruang kerja Rukia lebih lebar, mempersilakan pria bertubuh tegap, dan berkacamata itu masuk.

"Selamat siang, nona Kuchiki." Ishida Uryu, pria itu membungkuk sopan.

Rukia mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi Uryu, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Ishida menunggu Inoue menutup pintu sebelum menjawab. "Seperti sebelumnya, nona. Aku datang untuk mengajak anda bekerja sama."

"Belum mengerti juga rupanya bosmu itu, aku tidak ingin bekerjasama dengannya atau dengan siapapun."

"Anda tidak mengerti nona, maksud Tuan Kurosaki.."

"Cukup!" Lantai berdecit saat Rukia menggeser kursinya, dia berjalan memutari meja dan berdiri berkacak pinggang, kepalanya mendongak, berhadapan langsung dengan pria berkacamata itu. "Katakan pada Tuan Kurosaki-mu itu aku tidak tertarik dengan ajakannya. Dan jika dia masih bersikukuh juga, suruh dia sendiri yang menemuiku."

Ishida berdehem pelan. "Jika itu yang anda inginkan, nona."

Rukia berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar, mengisyaratkan agar Ishida segera pergi dari tempatnya.

Ishida mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan tegap melewati Rukia, menunggu sejenak sampai Rukia menutup pintunya.

Ishida melepas topeng wibawanya, tersenyum menawan, menghampiri Inoue yang duduk seraya membaca lembaran kertas.

"Kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Inoue mendongak, memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

"Menonton film dan makan malam, aku pikir bukan sesuatu yang bisa di tolak, nona Ichinose."

Dahi Inoue berkerut, pria ini, Ishida Uryu, setiap kali dia datang, selalu saja menggodanya, merayunya dengan wajah tampan dan senyumnya yang menawan, jika tidak ingat akan pekerjaan pria itu, mungkin saja dirinya akan luluh, namun dia harus bertahan, mengingat pria itu suruhan sekaligus asisten Ichigo Kurosaki, musuh atasannya, orang yang tanpa kenal lelah mengajak bekerjasama, meminta agar restauran tempatnya bekerja mau diakuisisi.

"Teruslah berharap, Tuan sok tampan." Inoue menggertakan giginya, menahan emosi sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Oh, akhirnya, kau mengakui kalau aku memang tampan." Pria itu menyeringai.

Inoue mendengus, tangannya menyambar sebuah buku, diangkatnya buku itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Pergi, atau aku akan menghajarmu dengan buku ini."

Ishida terkekeh. Inoue terkesiap, saat dengan lancang Ishida meraih tangannya, menariknya, hingga tubuhnya condong kedepan meja.

"Tidak perlu kasar, manis. Aku akan pergi jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ishida mengecup lembut jari gadis itu, membuatnya terbelalak. "Sampai jumpa."

Ishida mengedipkan sebelah matanya, melepas tangan Inoue, lalu menuruni tangga, melewati restauran yang cukup ramai, lalu keluar dari daerah Kuchiki resto.

Inoue berkedip, dia tersadar, lalu kemudian mengumpat pria itu.

.

.

.

Suara petikan gitar menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai dua Kurosaki _restaurant and cafe_. Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ mencolok menutup matanya, menikmati alunan musik akustik dari sebuah pemutar musik klasik.

"Bagus sekali yang kau lakukan Ichigo."

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda berambut eksentrik itu membuka matanya, menoleh, menatap Ishida yang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak dengar kau datang."

Ishida mendengus, berjalan mendekat, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi didepan meja kerja Ichigo.

"Kau gagal lagi dalam dua hal." Tebak Ichigo.

Ishida menyeringai. "Hari ini ada sedikit kemajuan."

"Hal yang mana?"

"Keduanya."

Ichigo menegakan tubuhnya. "Katakan padaku."

"Yang mana?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

Ishida melonggarkan dasinya sebelum menjawab. "Dia ingin kau sendiri yang menemuinya."

"Benarkah?"

Ishida mengangguk pelan, lalu menutup matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang masih mengalun.

Wajah Inoue, gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, terbayang dibenaknya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat bayangan-bayangan Inoue menghampirinya, memeluknya, menekan dada besarnya pada dadanya yang bidang.. Seringaian Ishida semakin jelas terlihat, saat bayangan Inoue menggeliat penuh hasrat didalam pelukannya..

"Jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak di kantorku."

Suara Ichigo, menarik Ishida kembali kekesadarannya, dia mendengus.

"Aku pasti mendapatkan gadis itu."

"Terserah." Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. Dia tidak peduli pada apa yang di inginkan Ishida, dia hanya perlu fokus mengejar Rukia, gadis yang disukainya sejak masa sekolah.

Tujuh tahun berlalu, rasa suka Ichigo pada Rukia sedikitpun tidak berkurang, malah semakin tumbuh, dari rasa suka seorang remaja, menjadi rasa suka seorang pria dewasa yang menuntut dan membutuhkan, bukan hanya perhatian, namun tubuh, kasih juga cinta gadis itu. "Menurutmu, kapan sebaiknya aku menemui Rukia?"

"Secepatnya, biarkan Rukia berpikir kau memang sudah siap mengambil alih semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan besok? Aku bisa membatalkan semua jadwalku."

Ishida mengangguk. "Itu lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Kapan acaranya? Tapi kak... baiklah, aku mengerti." Rukia tertunduk lesu, ponsel bergantungan chappy bunny melayang keatas sofa. Rukia melemparnya.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" Sejenak Inoue melirik Rukia, lalu kembali menata berkas-berkas di atas meja atasan sekaligus sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

"Tidak." Rukia berdiri membelakangi Inoue, menghadap ke jendela, menatap jauh ke bawah, keparkiran Kuchiki resto.

Dia akui, memang sejak dia memegang kendali restauran itu, pendapatan semakin menurun, tidak seperti saat kakaknya yang memegang kendali, Kuchiki resto mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Harga dirinya di pertaruhkan disini, dulu saat kakaknya memulai restauran ini, dia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas biasa, kakaknya berjuang dari nol, hingga dia berhasil mengangkat derajatnya dari seorang gadis kecil menjadi seorang nona muda, mendapatkan penghormatan dari setiap bawahannya, mendapat pendidikan dan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik, namun sekarang setelah dia menjadi seorang wanita dengan tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, malah tidak mampu menaikan satu persenpun keuntungan restauran.

Rukia menghela nafas berlebihan, tawaran Ichigo sudah beberapa kali dia pikirkan, mungkin sebaiknya dia terima, demi parapekerjanya, di bawah kendali Ichigo, Rukia yakin restaurannya akan kembali mencapai puncak kejayaannya, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan kakaknya, jika restauran yang dia dirikan begitu saja dia berikan pada pria yang sudah jelas dia perangi sejak masa sekolah, terlebih lagi, bagaimana dengan dirinya, dengan harga dirinya... Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mengalah pada pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut menyolok itu, tapi sekarang...

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi ke _club_?"

Suara Inoue menarik Rukia dari pikiran-pikirannya. Berbalik menghadap Inoue dia berkata. "Kau tahu aku tidak..."

"Oh ayolah." Inoue menyatukan tangannya didepan wajah, memohon. "Sekali ini saja, _mood_-ku sedang tidak bagus, aku ingin mencari hiburan, dan aku tidak mau pergi sendiri."

"Aku..."

"Aku mohon."

Rukia menghela nafas, menatap Inoue dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengatakan 'Apa-aku-bisa-menolak?'

.

.

.

Suara musik yang keras, dan cahaya yang remang menyambut Ichigo dan Ishida.

Mereka mendudukan diri mereka disebuah kursi didepan bar.

"Dua gelas _whisky, please._"

Seorang _bartender_ berambut biru mencolok mengangguk pelan.

Seorang gadis berpakaian seksi mendekati Ishida dan Ichigo, dia memegang pundak Ichigo, berbisik merayu, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ganggu temanku, nona." Ishida menyambar lengan gadis itu. "Dia tidak menyukai perempuan."

Ichigo mendengus, meneguk _whisky_-nya.

Gadis itu dengan mudahnya berpaling pada Ishida, berbisik manja dan meraba, membuat Ichigo yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

Ichigo mengibaskan tangan, Ishida menepuk pundaknya, sebelum pria berkacamata itu ditarik pergi menuju kamar mandi wanita di bagian belakang _club_ malam itu.

Ichigo mengangkat gelas _whisky_-nya lalu menarik diri dari keramaian, dia menggeser kursi, berjalan mengitari ruang remang-remang itu, mencari tempat yang lebih menyudut, agar dirinya bisa memperhatikan orang, namun tidak diperhatikan orang.

.

.

.

"Jangan berlebihan Rukia, kau tidak bisa minum."

"Hanya segelas _whisky_, Inoue."

"_No. Cocktail, please_." Inoue berseru.

Seorang _bartender _mengacungkan ibu jarinya, mengiyakan pesanan Inoue.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menari?" Inoue menunjuk segerombolan pria dan wanita yang asik menghentakan kaki mereka, meliuk-liukan tubuh mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ berkepala plontos. "Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Rukia menyipitkan matanya, dia terperangah lalu menyikut lengan Inoue, menunjuk pada seorang gadis yang mabuk dan menari dengan seorang pria, pria itu meraba gadisnya, meremas dan membelai, membuat gadis itu semakin meliuk dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Menurutmu itu menyenangkan?"

Inoue tertawa. "Tidak untuk kita."

.

.

.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu?" Ishida berbisik ditelinga gadis berambut pirang tadi.

Gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Tunjukan apa yang kau bisa." Ishida mendudukan dirinya disebuah closet yang berukuran sempit namun cukup untuk berduaan.

Gadis itu membelai Ishida, namun tangannya ditahan. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, tunjukan dirimu." Ishida menyentuhkan jarinya pada puncak dada gadis itu yang masih tertutup pakaian.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya beralih pada baju kaus yang dia pakai, menariknya keatas hingga lolos melewati kepala, menunjukan bra hitam yang membalut dadanya.

"Gadis pintar." Sebagai seorang pria normal, bagian bawah Ishida sedikit berkedut, tapi tidak begitu berhasrat.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Gadis pirang itu berucap manja, memainkan tali _bra_-nya.

Ishida tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau harus melakukannya sendiri."

Gadis itu mengernyit, kedua tangannya melipat kebelakang, meraih ikatan _bra_-nya. Dia melepasnya perlahan dan malu-malu.

Saat _bra_ hitam itu meluncur turun kebawah, Ishida tersenyum puas. "Tunjukan yang lainnya."

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuhku." Gadis itu mendekat, menekan kaki Ishida.

"Tunjukan semuanya. Baru aku ikuti semua keinginanmu."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menurut, tangannya meraih pengait rok mininya, membuka resleting, lalu melepaskannya, membiarkannya terjatuh sendiri.

_G-string_ berwarna hitam tampak kontras dan seksi membalut gadis itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya menggoda, sebelum menurunkan pertahanan terakhirnya.

"Kau lumayan cantik." Ishida melipat tangannya didada, matanya menjelajah tubuh telanjang gadis itu, berlama-lama dibagian dada, dan bagian bawah perut gadis itu. "Mundur satu langkah, angkat tanganmu ke atas, dan lebarkan kakimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum menempelkan punggungnya kepintu, menaikan kedua tangannya, dan melebarkan kakinya, menutup matanya, dia bersiap menerima kenikmatan yang menurutnya pasti akan dia dapatkan dari Ishida.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis itu tidak merasakan apapun, dia membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati Ishida yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis itu memekik tertahan, dia hendak menyambar ponsel yang diarahkan Ishida padanya.

Ishida menahan tangan gadis itu, menekankan keperutnya, dia menunjukan hasil jepretannya, foto telanjang gadis itu. "Berapa umurmu, nak?"

Ketegasan suara Ishida membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

"Jawab aku!"

Gadis itu menunduk. "17, _sir_."

"Astagah, bukankah seharusnya kau belajar untuk ujian akhir?"

Gadis itu semakin menunduk malu. "Aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan, belajar membuatku stress."

"Dengan menawarkan keperawananmu? Kau bahkan belum pernah disentuh." Ishida yakin itu, lihat saja puncak dada gadis itu, merah menggoda. "Pakai lagi bajumu!"

.

.

.

Ichigo terperangah, matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia yakin tubuh mungil yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Rukia, dan tentu saja Ichigo tidak bisa mengabaikan dada yang berukuran cukup mencolok di sebelah Rukia, Ichinose Inoue.

"Sial!" Ishida menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Ichigo. "Gadis itu hanya bocah yang ingin mencari pelarian."

Ichigo menaikan alisnya. "Kau mencicipinya."

"Aku tidak sebejad itu, Ichigo." Ishida mendengus, tersinggung.

"Lantas?"

"Aku menariknya keluar lewat belakang, mengancamnya agar tidak kembali ketempat seperti ini."

"Gadis itu menurut?"

"Tentu saja."

Ichigo menangkap ponsel yang dilemparkan Ishida, dan mengecek isinya, tersenyum, meremehkan. "Cukup menggoda."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bar, arah pukul 10."

Ishida menoleh ke tempat yang diarahkan Ichigo, dia mengernyit. "Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Kau mau kemana?" Ichigo memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja menghampiri mereka... Siapa tahu aku beruntung dan mendapatkan Inoue dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Kau gila Ishida!"

Ishida memamerkan seringainya. "_Yes_, Inoue membuatku gila."

.

.

.

Rukia terbatuk-batuk, panas menjangkiti kerongkongannya. "Ini mengandung alkohol?"

"Hanya koktail kakakmu yang tidak mengandung alkohol, Rukia."

Rukia mendengus, dicicipinya lagi _cocktail_ itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menelan cairan menyengat itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Inoue menyikut lengan Rukia, dan mengisyaratkan dengan mata.

Rukia menoleh, melihat kearah yang dimaksud Inoue, dia hanya menatap sekilas, lalu kembali mencicipi minuman bercampur alkohol itu.

"_Ladies._" Ishida membungkuk sopan, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Inoue mengapit tangan Rukia, menariknya menjauh dari bar, tentu saja Ishida tidak melepaskan kedua gadis itu begitu saja.

"Ayolah Inoue, ini diluar pekerjaan, kita bisa berteman dan bersenang-senang bersama."

Rukia yang angkat bicara. "Benar Inoue, tujuan kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang."

"Rukia!" Inoue memekik. Rukia mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Itu pilihan yang tepat, nona Kuchiki." Ishida tersenyum puas pada Rukia.

"Mari, lewat sini."

Ishida berjalan lebih dulu, ia membimbing kedua gadis itu.

Sekuat tenaga Rukia menahan ekspresi kagetnya, saat mata Ichigo menatapnya.

"Rukia." Ichigo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya...

Rukia berpaling menatap Inoue yang terlihat masih kesal dengan keputusan sepihak dari Rukia untuk ikut bergabung bersama Ishida.

"Aku ingin duduk." Inoue berucap ketus.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya, gadis itu tahu sekali bagaimana cara membalas kekesalan hatinya.

"Tentu Inoue." Ishida mempersilakan Inoue untuk duduk dibagian tengah sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu.

Mata Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo yang masih berdiri, mata pria itu masih disana menatapnya.

"Halo Ichigo. Boleh aku duduk?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Silakan." Enggan, Rukia menyerahkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

Kedua pria itu duduk mengapit dua gadis incaran mereka.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang_ waiter_ yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh.

"Dua gelas bir, dan dua gelas _cocktail_."

"Aku ingin _whisky_."

Ichigo menoleh menatap Rukia yang balas menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa..."

"Aku bisa." Rukia menyipitkan matanya, pria bertubuh jangkung itu masih mengingat kelemahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa, Rukia."

"Aku bisa." Rukia bersikukuh.

"Sudahlah Ichigo." Ishida menengahi. "Dua gelas bir, satu gelas _whisky_, dan satu gelas_ cocktail_."

Setelah mencatat pesanan Ishida, pelayan itu pergi menuju bar.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan sinis Ichigo.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Ishida memiringkan duduknya, menghadap Inoue.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang, seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita menari?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Ayolah, kita bersenang-senang."

Inoue menoleh pada Rukia, tapi gadis itu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan malas Inoue menjawab. "Baiklah."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo menunjuk Ishida dan Inoue yang menari bersama. "Kau berminat?"

"Tidak."

"Sejak kapan kau suka meminum minuman beralkohol?"

Rukia menggeser duduknya, menghadap Ichigo, cepat sekali pria itu membelokan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah berubah Ichigo."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja..."

Rukia terkesiap, tidak menyadari seberapa cepat pemuda berambut menyolok itu menarik lengannya, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan tubuh kekar pemuda itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Meyakinkan apa benar kau sudah berubah."

"Kau..."

Rukia memelototkan mata selebar yang dia bisa, mendorong tubuh Ichigo sekuat yang dia mampu.

Ichigo memamerkan seringaiannya, bibir Rukia masih sama seperti dulu, kaku, dan dingin.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Lepaskan aku, _baka_ Ichigo!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Rukia."

Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia beberapa kali, membuat gadis itu mengejang dipelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sekali lagi."

Ichigo menekan bibirnya semakin lama, memain-mainkan lidahnya dibibir rukia.

Membuat gadis itu marah memang sangat menyenangkan, Rukia akan selalu lepas kendali, dan malah ceroboh jika emosi menguasai isi kepalanya, beruntung bagi Ichigo saat Rukia membuka mulutnya untuk memaki, ia berhasil memasukan lidahnya, dan menekankannya kedalam, mengambil dan mengecap rasa gadis itu. Ichigo berani bersumpah jika kekakuan dan kejangnya tubuh Rukia membuktian jika hanya dirinya yang berhasil mencicipi bibir dan mulut gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

Rukia mendorong, menolak tuntutan mulut Ichigo, membiarkan Ichigo menguasai mulutnya hanya akan melepaskan dirinya yang lapar dan penasaran.

"Ichigo, please..." Suara Rukia terdengar seperti rengekan seorang gadis kecil yang minta dilepaskan.

Ichigo mengecup pelan bibirnya, sebelum melonggarkan tangannya dari tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh saat mendengar suara Inoue berteriak.

"Inoue!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo, terburu-buru ia menghampiri Inoue yang bergetar menahan Ishida.

"Rukia!" Mata Inoue berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

"Oh kalian juga mau aku hajar!" Seorang pria bertubuh besar, berkulit hitam, menatap sengit pada Ichigo.

"Bedebah!" Ishida mengumpat, sekonyong-konyong tinju Ishida menonjok dagu pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Ishida, hentikan!" Inoue memekik.

Pria itu membalas tonjokan Ishida, terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka. Ichigo mengisyaratkan agar Rukia menarik Inoue mundur. Rukia menurut, dia dan Inoue menjauh dari perkelahian.

Ichigo berusaha melerai Ishida, namun dia malah mendapat pukulan tepat diwajah, Ichigo geram, akhirnya mereka bertiga terlibat dalam perkelahian, sialnya, dua teman pria berkulit hitam itu ikut membantu menghajar Ichigo dan Ishida, dan mereka berlimapun saling melempar pukulan.

Beruntung enam penjaga keamanan club itu segera turun tangan setelah salah satu pengunjung melaporkan keributan yang dibuat pria berkulit hitam itu.

Dengan paksa ketiga pria dengan tubuh kekar dan penuh tato itu di usir keluar dari club.

"Ishida!" Inoue berlari menghampiri Ishida yang babak belur, pemuda itu mendapat luka diwajah, begitupun Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ishida tersenyum kaku, sedetik kemudian dia meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo?'

"Hn. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya pada Ishida.

"Ah itu." Ishida melirik Inoue sejenak. "Mereka mengejek Inoue."

"Mengejek Inoue?!" Rukia menatap Inoue yang menunduk dengan wajah muram. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rukia memeluknya.

Inoue mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia mulai menangis. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Rukia menepuk punggungnya pelan, menenangkan gadis itu.

Cukup lama mereka berempat terdiam dalam keheningan, sampai menejer club itu datang untuk meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang dibuat parapreman itu, menejer itu juga menawarkan pengobatan yang biayanya akan ditanggung _club_, namun Ichigo menolaknya, dan hanya meminta es batu untuk mengompres luka mereka.

"Aku antar kalian pulang."

Rukia enggan, namun melihat keadaan Inoue, dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau antar Rukia saja, biar aku yang mengantar Inoue pulang." Ishida berkata. "Kau bawa mobil?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Bagus lah, kau pakai saja mobilku, aku menumpang pada Rukia." Ichigo membuat keputusan.

"Tapi Inoue."

"Aku akan menjaganya." Ishida meyakinkan Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rukia." Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Lagi pula rumah kita berlawanan arah, aku tidak mau kau pulang terlalu larut."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Mereka berempat keluar bersama dari _club_ malam, untunglah mobil Rukia terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Ichigo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia!" Susah payah Inoue meyakinkan Rukia, walaupun enggan akhirnya Rukia mengalah dan membiarkan Ishida mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Ichigo yang menyetir, mereka tidak banyak bicara, sesekali Rukia mencuri pandang, lebam di wajah Ichigo mulai jelas terlihat.

Ichigo berdehem saat menyadari Rukia meliriknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya. "Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Rukia mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak khawatir."

"Kau mau pulang kerumah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yakin kakakmu tidak akan marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?"

Ichigo melirik Rukia sejenak, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Ini sudah lewat jam malammu, kan?"

Rukia mendengus, itu memang sudah melewati jam malamnya, dan Byakuya pasti menyangka dirinya menginap dirumah Inoue.

"Mau menghubungi siapa?" Ichigo bertanya saat Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa Inoue sudah sampai apartemennya."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Maksudmu?" Kening Rukia berkerut.

"Aku tidak yakin Ishida mengantar Inoue pulang ke apartemennya."

"Maksudmu? Hey jangan bilang kalo..." Rukia memelototkan mata besarnya. "Putar setirnya!"

"Apa?!"

"Putar setirnya!"

"Hey, hentikan!" Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia yang berusaha membelokan setir.

"Aku bercanda." Ichigo terbahak, Rukia menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda jangkung itu.

"Tidak lucu, Ichigo."

Pemuda itu tetap tertawa, walau Rukia sudah memukul lengannya agar diam.

"Itu sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Lukamu?"

"Jika aku bilang sakit, kau mau mengobatinya?"

Ichigo tertawa saat Rukia mendengus.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana? Hotel?" Ichigo menginjak rem saat mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan. "Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini, dan hotel berada di persimpangan berikutnya, kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Rukia mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di ponsel. Dia melirik jamnya, sudah lewat pukul satu.

"Apartemenku saja." Ichigo membelokan mobil dengan cepat. "Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama, kan?"

Rukia merona. "Itu waktu kita kecil, Ichigo."

"Sekarang?"

Rukia menyipitkan matanya. "Putar setirnya!"

Ichigo tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Putar setirnya _baka_ Ichigo." Rukia memukul-mukul lengan Ichigo, membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

"Hey, nanti kita menabrak." Ucapnya disela tawa.

"Putar setirnya!"

"Aku bercanda, oke?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, dia lebih memilih memandangi jalanan daripada menghadapi candaan Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Inoue mengangguk pelan "Maaf, aku merepotkanmu." Ucapnya.

Ishida tersenyum menawan seperti biasanya. "Untukmu, matipun aku rela."

Inoue melirik tajam dengan pipi dikembungkan, membuat Ishida terbahak.

"Dasar perayu!"

"Siapa?" Ishida menolehkan wajahnya yang babak belur, membuat Inoue meringis.

"Apa itu masih sakit?"

"Lumayan, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Apa hal seperti itu sering terjadi."

"Hal seperti itu?"

"Hn." Ishida berdehem pelan, matanya kembali fokus kejalanan didepannya. "Ejekan tentang dadamu." Yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh." Inoue menundukan kembali wajahnya yang kini merona. "Waktu SMA, aku sering mendapat ejekan, tapi waktu itu Rukia sering membelaku, dan karna hal itu, aku dan Rukia sering dipanggil guru disiplin." Inoue terkikik geli membayangkan kembali bagaimana dulu dia dan Rukia sering dihukum bersama, membersihkan kamar mandi, dan berlari memutari lapangan basket. "Aku sempat tidak percaya diri dengan..." Inoue berdehem.

"Dengan?"

"Dengan... besarnya." Wajah Inoue memerah, membuat Ishida tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku cukup percaya diri, Rukia pernah bilang, jika... ini... maksudku.. iniku..."

Alis mata Ishida terangkat, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Inoue.

"Dadaku, sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang harus aku banggakan dan aku lindungi." Inoue mengatakannya dengan cepat dan sedikit berbisik.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Inoue mengangkat wajahnya, dia hendak mengulangi apa yang dia katakan, namun tidak jadi saat ia melihat seringaian di wajah Ishida.

"Dasar mesum!"

Ishida tertawa lepas, Inoue memukul-mukulkan tas tangannya pada lengan Ishida, membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Dari sini kita kemana?" Ishida menarik nafas, menghentikan tawanya.

"Belok kiri, tidak jauh dari belokan."

Ishida memutar setirnya kekiri, memang tidak jauh dari belokan dia bisa melihat bangunan berlantai sepuluh tempat Inoue tinggal.

Tepat didepan pintu bangunan itu Ishida menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kau mau masuk?"

"Ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Aku ingin berterimakasih, izinkan aku mengobati lukamu, Ishida."

Inoue menundukan wajahnya malu-malu.

"Hanya luka? Tidak yang lain?"

"Hanya..." Inoue mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menyipit, pria berkaca mata itu pandai menggodanya. "Dasar mesum, kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Hey tunggu." Ishida ikut turun dari mobil, dia mencegat Inoue sebelum gadis itu melewati pintu bangunan. "Aku bercanda. Hanya luka, oke."

"Hn."

"Lantai berapa? Aku parkirkan dulu mobil."

"Lantai lima, nomor tiga belas."

"Oke."

Ishida bergegas kembali masuk kedalam mobil, sedangkan Inoue masuk kedalam bangunan.

Seringaian tampak jelas diwajah Ishida, dia yakin jika malam ini, Inoue pasti menjadi miliknya.

Inoue sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan kotak P3K saat Ishida menemuinya.

Ishida membuka jasnya, dan duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Inoue.

Inoue menempatkan dirinya didepan Ishida, tangannya meraih pipi lebam pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Ishida meringis saat handuk basah mengelus permukaan kulitnya.

Pelan-pelan Inoue mengompresnya.

_Ini waktunya..._

Ishida meraih kedua tangan gadis itu. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Inoue menundukan wajahnya, dia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Inoue." Ishida meraih dagu gadis itu, mendekatkan wajahnya. "Katakan tidak, jika kau tidak mau."

Inoue mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya merona, dia tidak menjawab hanya menatap bibir Ishida.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap pria berkacamata itu sebelum menempelkan bibirnya.

Inoue menutup mata, saat Ishida menariknya semakin dekat.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, bibir menempel di bibir, namun saat tubuh Inoue semakin masuk dalam pelukannya, dada Inoue menekan dadanya, Ishida mulai menggila, lidahnya mulai bermain dipermukaan bibir Inoue, membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan.

Tangan Ishida ikut bermain, membelai dan meraba gadis itu.

Inoue mengejang, namun Ishida tak menghiraukannya, saat gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil udara, Ishida memasukan lidahnya, mengecap semua rasa yang ada dalam mulut bibir berambut panjang itu.

Lembab dan basah, Inoue bergerak gelisah, sesuatu terasa panas dalam dirinya, menuntut, menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Mulut Ishida menuntut semakin banyak, begitupun tangannya, bibir Ishida mulai turun keleher jenjang gadis itu, begitupun tangannya yang bergerak menyentuh dada gadis itu.

Desahan lolos dari mulut Inoue saat Ishida meremasnya.

"I-Ishida..." Inoue mendongakan kepalanya, memberi peluang pada pria itu.

Ishida kembali meraup bibir gadis itu, mengklaim seluruh isinya.

Tangannya naik keatas, kekancing kemeja, membukanya satu persatu.

Inoue mendesah dalam mulut Ishida, saat tangan panas Ishida melingkupi payudaranya, menarik keluar dari dalam _bra_-nya.

"Izinkan aku Inoue." Pemuda itu berbisik, mencium pipinya.

Inoue mengangguk pasrah, gairah sudah memerangkap logikanya, tak ada jalan keluar selain percaya pada kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Ishida.

Tangan Ishida terselip kebalik rok Inoue, meraba, membelai dan meremas, basah dan lembab, Inoue mengejang.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Suara serak Ishida sampai ditelinga Inoue, bersusah payah iya menunjuk kamarnya.

Ishida mengangkat bokong Inoue, mengangkat kakinya.

Inoue jatuh bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang, matanya bekedip gemetar, tangan yang mengait di leher turun kebawah, berusaha menutupi kepolosannya, wajahnya merona, mata Ishida disana menatap, tergoda.

"Biarkan, aku melihatmu." Ishida meraih tangan Inoue, menariknya ke atas, membuat dada gadis itu mengencang.

Besar, dan penuh, tampak seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan.

Inoue membiarkan pria itu menjarah kepemilikannya terhadap dada besarnya. Tubuh Inoue menegang, kehangatan dan kelembutan yang ditawarkan mulut Ishida meruntuhkan pertahananya, menarik keluar dirinya yang lapar dan penasaran.

"Ishida, _please_..." Inoue mengerang frustasi.

Ishida melepas puncak dada Inoue, mendongakan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu merona, meminta, memohon, menuntut kenikmatan yang lebih.

Dilepaskannya, tangan Inoue, untuk meraih keintiman gadis itu.

Diangkatnya pinggul Inoue, untuk melepaskan pengait roknya.

Menariknya hingga kebawah. Memperlihatkan dalaman berwarna merah muda yang sudah mulai basah.

Inoue bergerak menawarkan, tapi Ishida menahan pahanya. "Biar aku yang memanjakanmu."

Ishida meraba, mengelus dari pahanya, hingga kebalik dalaman gadis itu, ikal menyambut telapak tangan Ishida. Mata Ishida mengawasi wajah Inoue yang merona, menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Inoue mengerang, tangan Ishida meremas, memainkan sekehendak hatinya.

Inoue memekik, saat jari Ishida menerobos masuk.

"Buka matamu." Susah payah Inoue menuruti perintah Ishida, membalas tatapan lapar Ishida. "Tetap bersamaku, Inoue."

Desahan luput dari bibir basah Inoue.

Jari Ishida bergerak perlahan, memberi kenikmatan yang menggantung di kehangatan Inoue.

Ishida merasakan celananya semakin mengetat, perih bergesekan dengan celananya sendiri, panas tak tertahan, jiwanya haus akan kehangatan gadis yang kini hanya memakai celana dalam dihadapannya.

Merona, menggoda, menawarkan kenikmatan yang pasti.

Inoue berkedip, saat Ishida menarik jarinya.

"Ishida..." Wajahnya semakin merona, saat Ishida menjilat jarinya yang basah bekas kehangatan dirinya. "Ishida.." Tangan Inoue naik keatas, menarik kemeja pria bertubuh tegap itu.

"Tidak, Inoue, ini sudah cukup." Ishida menarik diri, melepaskan tubuh Inoue yang sudah memanas seluruhnya.

Inoue benar-benar gadis yang polos dan lugu, Ishida merasa tidak berhak mengklaimnya secara sepihak, dia mencintai gadis itu, bukan hanya menginginkan kenikmatan dari tubuhnya, tapi juga menginginkan hati, dan perhatiannya.

Ishida mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang, meninggalkan Inoue yang hanya memakai celana dalam terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Maaf." Ishida berucap lirih. "Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu."

Inoue berkedip, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Sedetik yang lalu pria itu merayunya, menawarkan, dan memberi kenikmatan yang kini masih ia rasakan, panas berkedut, lembab dan basah, dan sekarang dia ingin menghentikan semuanya.

Mata Inoue menyipit, pria itu hanya ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya sendiri, dan sekarang dia pura-pura bersalah dan menyesali perbuatannya!

Ranjang berdecit saat Inoue bergerak mendekat, memeluk Ishida dari belakang, tangannya menyusuri dada bidang Ishida, turun keperut, tubuh Inoue menegang, dadanya menegang dan bergesekan dengan punggung Ishida, saat tangannya mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki pria itu menegang.

Erangan lolos dari bibir Ishida, saat Inoue meremasnya.

"Inoue, apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." Inoue berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara menggoda.

"Inoue, please.. maafkan aku.. aku.. ah.." Ishida tak bisa menahan lenguhannya saat dengan sengaja Inoue mempermainkan dirinya, meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga menginginkanmu." Suara serak Inoue, membelai, menggoda pendengaran Ishida.

Pria itu merasa diberi harapan, ia menahan tangan Inoue, memaksa agar tangan lembut itu melepaskan dirinya.

Ishida membalikan tubuhnya menarik Inoue kedalam dekapannya. "Katakan." Tuntutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau tampan dan mempesona."

"Lantas, kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

Inoue mendorong Ishida, gadis itu mendudukan dirinya, wajahnya merona, mata Ishida menatapnya dengan posesif.

"Pekerjaan, aku menolakmu karna pekerjaan, kau bekerja pada Ichigo, dan aku bekerja pada Rukia." Inoue menutup matanya, saat tangan Ishida mengelus pahanya.

"Buka matamu, dan lanjutkan." Perintahnya.

Mata Inoue bergetar, begitupun tubuhnya, berusaha menahan godaan tangan Ishida, yang naik keatas pangkal pahanya.

"Ishida, _please_..."

"Lanjutkan."

"Rukia dan Ichigo bermusuhan, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya." Desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Inoue, saat tangan Ishida meremasnya. "Jika aku menerimamu, aku takut, aku mengkhianati Rukia."

Ishida kalap saat Inoue melenguh panjang. Ia mendorong gadis itu, menimpa tubuhnya. Merunut kenikmatan dari bibir merah gadis itu.

"Ishida, aku menginginkanmu."

Tangan Inoue terjulur untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja pria itu.

Ishida menggeliat untuk meloloskan kemeja dari tubuhnya.

Dada polos Inoue bergesekan dengan dada telanjangnya, menyisakan rasa panas.

Inoue merentangakan tangannya di didada bidang Ishida.

Dengan lembut Ishida menjarah kembali mulut Inoue mengecap, mengklaim.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Dirimu! Aku ingin dirimu!" Inoue mengerang frustasi.

Tangam Ishida turun kebawah, melepaskan celana dalam gadis itu.

Seringaian tampak jelas diwajahnya, apa yang ia bayangkan, yang ia inginkan, dan yang ia butuhkan kini tersedia dihadapannya.

"Kau cantik Inoue." Pujian tulus keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ishida.

"Ishida, _please_..."

"Tentu, manis."

Ishida turun dari ranjang hanya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari rasa sesak dan ketat yang menyiksa.

Rona tampak jelas diwajah Inoue, Ishida gagah perkasa berlutut dihadapanya.

Kaki terangkat hingga kebahu.

Ishida menyentuhnya, meraba, membelai, membawanya dalam kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ishida menaikan tangannya, menahan kaki gadis itu, mencium lembut keningnya, meyakinkan jika itu akan menyenangkan.

Inoue memekik saat Ishida menyentuhnya, mengambilnya semakin dalam, butiran air mata menetes dari sudut mata gadis itu.

Ishida menahan dirinya didalam sana sejenak hanya untuk bertanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Inoue mengangguk. Ishida mencium bibirnya lambat dan adiktif, membiarkan pikiran gadis itu teralihkan dari rasa sakit yang menghujam kelembutannya.

Inoue mengerang. "Please..."

Awalnya Ishida bergerak perlahan, menyadari Inoue menikmati aksinya, Ishida mempercepat gerakannya, mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

"Lebih cepat." Inoue memohon, rasa malunya menguap bersamaan dengan perginya keperawanan yang ia jaga selama dua puluh empat tahun.

Seringaian tampak jelas di wajah Ishida.

Inoue mendesah saat kehangatan menyemburnya, Ishida terjatuh menimpa tubuh gadis itu.

Kepuasan yang didapat bersamaan oleh keduanya membuat Inoue tak berdaya. Ia tertidur lemas.

Ishida menggeser tubuhnya kesebelah gadis itu, menariknya mendekat kedalam pelukannya.

"Inoue?"

"Hn" Gadis itu bergumam.

"Kau hebat."

Pujian Ishida membuat pipi gadis itu merona, bulu matanya bergetar, sebelum menampakan mata berkilau gadis itu.

"Berjanjilah sesuatu padaku."

"Apa?" Gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya, mencari-cari mata Ishida.

"Kau hanya akan jadi milikku." Ishida menatap, menahan tatapan gadis itu.

Tidak ada tipuan, dimata pria itu, hanya kejujuran, permintaan.. bukan, tapi lebih ketuntutan.

Inoue terkesiap saat tangan Ishida menangkup bokongnya, dan mendorongnya lebih mendekat, pria itu menundukan wajahnya. "Katakan, Inoue."

Senyum tulus terukir dibibir gadis itu. "Iya."

Ishida mengecup bibir Inoue, memeluknya, berbagi panas tubuh dibalik selimut sutra berwarna putih di kamar gadis itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku suka dada besarmu."

Ishida tertawa lepas saat Inoue memukul lengannya.

.

.

.

Ichigo faham jika Rukia ragu, gadis itu hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jika tidak mau ya sudah aku antar kau ke hotel."

"Apa, oh tidak." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk, dia tersentak saat Ichigo menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Berduaan dengan Ichigo... Terakhir kali berduaan, pemuda itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya, tapi itu tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan beberapa saat lalu pria itu juga bermain-main dengan bibirnya, tidak ada gerak mencurigakan yang akan membuat pria itu melakukan hal macam-macam pada dirinya.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa?"

Kening Ichigo berkerut melihat sentakan dari tubuh gadis itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Rukia mengibaskan tangannya. "Jika boleh aku ingin air putih, alkohol di _cocktail_ tadi rasanya masih menjerat leherku"

Ichigo mendengus. "Dan kau memaksa ingin meminum _whisky_?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." Elak Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil dua gelas air dingin, saat kembali ke ruang tengah, ia mendapati gadis itu berdiri membelakanginya, berjinjit untuk melihat koleksi foto yang tertata rapi didalam sebuah lemari.

Darah Ichigo berdesir, gadis itu disana tanpa pertahanan, mereka juga hanya berduaan, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu jika dirinya merayu gadis itu.

"Kau masih menyimpan foto saat SMA, hebat sekali."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala. membuang pikiran-pikiran kotornya, dirinya memang menginginkan gadis itu, tapi sekarang belum waktunya.

"Ayah dan Karin yang bersikeras memajang foto-foto itu." Ichigo berjalan mendekat, menyerahkan salah satu gelas yang dia bawa.

"Terimakasih." Rukia meneguk air itu perlahan, menikmati sensasi dingin yang mengalir ketenggorokannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu paman, dan adik-adikmu, bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Ichigo menunjuk sofa, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. "Ayah masih tetap gila, Karin dan Yuzu semakin menikmati perbedaan mereka."

Rukia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya, bergerak menyamping menghadap Ichigo yang memandang kelangit-langit. Tenang dan nyaman, sudah lama ia tak merasakan sensasi seperti itu, duduk berdua, membicarakan hal-hal ringan mengenai keluarga Ichigo yang bisa dibilang unik dan menyenangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya, menyamping menghadap Rukia, mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Entahlah. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang berubah."

Mata Rukia menjelajahi wajah pria itu, luka membiru di wajah Ichigo membuatnya meringis. "Itu masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Jangan berpura-pura, ayo, aku bantu obati." Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo cepat ambil kotak P3K-nya."

"Tidak perlu." Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya, menyamankan dirinya didalam sofa.

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Jangan buat aku menyeretmu Ichigo."

Ichigo menatapnya. "Seret aku kalau begitu."

"Dasar bodoh." Rukia bergerak, berdiri didepan pria itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menarik tangan pria itu, saat dengan sengaja Ichigo menggeser kakinya, membuat Rukia terantuk dan terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Wajah Rukia mendongak, menatap pria itu dengan kesal. "Kau sengaja melakukannya?!"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, mengabaikan tatapan kesal gadis itu, dia melingkarkan tangannya, disekitar pinggang Rukia, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Lepaskan." Rukia bergerak menolak.

Pergerakan tubuh Rukia diatas tubuhnya, hanya menjadi sebuah siksaan, membangkitkan dirinya.

"Sebentar saja, Rukia."

"Tidak... Oh!" Rukia terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu menegang setiap dia menggerakan tubuhnya, gadis itu diam seketika, membiarkan Ichigo memeluknya.

Hangat, dan tenang, kehangatan tubuh Ichigo menenangkan dirinya, sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, kenyamanan dalam pelukan seorang pria seperti Ichigo.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, ketegangan tubuh Ichigo sudah mulai menghilang.

Rukia mendongakan wajahnya saat Ichigo bergerak.

Ichigo membalas tatapannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah restauran."

Rukia bergerak mendorong, meminta dilepaskan, namun Ichigo tetap menahannya. "Soal itu kita bicarakan esok d kantor."

"Aku ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Keuntungan restauranmu menurun."

Rukia menatap sengit, mencari-cari apa maksud pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan." Ichigo menunggu,... tidak ada respon, dia berkata lagi. "Kita bertaruh.. Kau harus mampu menaikan keuntungan Kuchiki resto sebesar 5% bulan ini, jika kau gagal, kau harus menyerahkan restauran itu padaku."

Mata Rukia menyipit, mengikuti arah mata Ichigo yang turun menatap bibirnya. "Dan, kau harus mampu menaikan keuntungan restauran sebanyak 1% perharinya."

"Aku harus memikirkannya."

"Kau bisa berpikir sekarang." Ichigo menundukan wajahnya, menunggu, menuntut. "Katakan, Iya."

Rukia menatap kemata Ichigo, kebibirnya, lalu kematanya lagi. Tawaran Ichigo lumayan untuk diperhitungkan, jikalaupun suatu saat nanti dia harus menyerahkan Kuchiki resto, dia sudah berusaha mempertahankannya dan kalah, bukan karna mengalah

"Iya."

Ichigo menariknya mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya.

Lembut, dan manis, Rukia menyambutnya, dorongan untuk menuntut lebih banyak, mengecap lebih, dan mengklaim hanya untuknya, hanya akan jadi miliknya.

Rukia berkedip, bersusah payah dia kembali memakai logikanya saat Ichigo menarik diri. "Satu hal lagi, jika kau tidak bisa menaikan keuntungan perharinya, kau akan mendapat hukuman."

.

Bersambunggggg...


	2. Chapter 2

Akuisisi

chapter 2

Cast : Ichigo-Rukia, Ishida-Inoue

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, etc...etc..

Rate M

.

.

.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, Ichigo membatalkan semua janji pertemuan dengan beberapa koleganya, bahkan ia juga membatalkan rencana makan siang dengan ayah dan adik-adiknya, awalnya ia bepikir akan mendapat kesulitan untuk membatalkan rencana makan siang itu, namun setelah menyebut nama Rukia, dengan mata berbinar ayahnya mengijinkan begitu saja, bahkan lelaki tua itu sempat berkata.

"Cepat jemput putri ketigaku, Ichigo."

Bahkan Karin dan Yuzu yang biasanya diam, malah ikut-ikutan.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu kembali dengan kakak perempuanku."

"Berjuanglah, kak." Dengan tangan dikepalkan kedua gadis kembar itu mendorong Ichigo kembali kemobilnya.

Memang sudah lama Rukia dan Byakuya tak berkunjung kerumahnya, dulu ia dan Rukia besar bersama sebagai teman sepermainan dan saingan dalam bidang pendidikan, namun semenjak kejadian ciuman pertama itu, Rukia enggan menemuinya, gadis itupun tak pernah berkunjung lagi kerumahnya.

Suara helaan nafas Ichigo terdengar oleh Ishida yang kini memegang kemudi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ichigo melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa bibir Rukia saat pertama kali dia mencium gadis itu, dan rasa bagaimana perihnya tamparan dari tangan gadis yang ia sukai.

Rasa bibir Rukia tidak berubah, sejak ciuman semalam dan balasan yang diberikan Rukia, ia yakin jika ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu beserta restorannya, seperti syarat yang diberikan Byakuya.

Ichigo mendengus, terkutuklah lelaki tua itu yang seenaknya memberi syarat, seharusnya dirinya tahu itu bukan hanya sebuah syarat tapi juga peringatan dan sebuah tantangan, mengambil Rukia dari tangan Byakuya sama sulitnya dengan mengambil restoran dari tangan Rukia.

Ishida memarkir mobil tepat disebelah mobil Rukia.

Kedua pria bertubuh tegap itu masuk kedalam restoran bersamaan, tatapan mata sinis dan gumaman tidak suka, mereka dapatkan dari beberapa karyawan Rukia.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti preman yang hendak mengambil permen dari bocah kecil?!"

Ishida tersenyum masam. "Aku mendapatkan itu setiap kali kau menyuruhku datang kesini."

Kedua pemuda itu dibimbing seorang karyawan naik kelantai dua dimana Rukia dan Inoue menyibukan diri dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas lama, pembukuan pendapatan saat Byakuya memegang kendali restoran, lebih tepatnya.

Ketukan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis itu.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingat pernah mengundang orang untuk bertemu dengannya, apalagi bertemu di restoran. Aah, pikirannya memang tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik setelah ciuman panjang dan panas yang diberikan Ichigo.

_Panas dan mengundang._

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat."

Terdengar lagi ketukan dipintu.

"Jika tidak penting, katakan saja aku sedang sibuk."

Inoue mengangguk, gadis itu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri dengan tumpukan kertas, sejenak, untuk melihat siapa yang hendak menemui mereka.

"Rukia?!"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya menoleh, alisnya terangkat.

"Kurosaki dan Uryuu." Jawaban dari Inoue.

Rukia mengernyit, Inoue menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tahan mereka sampai aku membereskan berkas-berkas ini."

Inoue menurut, ia kembali kepintu.

"Rukia masih ada urusan, aku harap kalian bisa menunggu."

Ichigo dan Ishida beradu pandang, mengangkat bahu bersamaan, mereka mundur, mendudukan diri mereka di salah satu sofa didepan ruang kerja Rukia.

"Bawakan dua cangkir kopi."

Perintah Inoue pada pemuda yang membimbing Ichigo dan Ishida tadi.

Saat Inoue hendak mendudukan dirinya di belakang meja kerja, matanya beradu pandang dengan Ishida, pemuda itu tersenyum, Inoue berdehem saat mengikuti tatapan Ishida yang turun kedadanya.

Merapatkan blazer, gadis itu tersenyum, memberikan sebuah janji, aku menyimpannya untukmu nanti.

Senyum Ishida semakin lebar, mengangguk pelan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang datang membawakan dua gelas kopi.

Pemuda itu membungkuk, tersenyum pada Inoue, lalu kembali turun.

Telpon dimeja Inoue berdering.

"Suruh mereka masuk." Terdengar suara Rukia disebrang telpon.

"Baik.

"Aku tunggu disini."

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya, pria berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja."

Menunggu hingga Ichigo masuk, dan pintu tertutup, Ishida menarik tangan Inoue, mendorongnya kemeja, mengurung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, semalam aku meninggalkanmu."

Inoue menundukan wajahnya, merona, saat teringat kembali pagi tadi dia terbangun sendirian, telanjang diatas kain yang kusut, pakaiannya sudah rapi diatas meja, begitupun pakaian dalamnya.

Ishida menyentuhkan jemarinya kepipi gadis itu, menyusurinya hingga kerahang, mengangkat wajah itu, menarik, mendekatkan bibir mereka.

Inoue tersipu, wajahnya merona, matanya tertutup, saat lidah Ishida menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

Kaki Ishida menekan diantara kaki Inoue, menuntut semakin banyak dari dalam mulut gadis itu.

…

Alis Rukia terangkat, Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Seingatku, aku tidak mengundangmu datang?"

"Memang tidak."

"Lantas?"

Ichigo berjalan memutari meja, berdiri disebelah kursi gadis itu.

Ruangan kerja yang cukup nyaman, dengan sofa menghadap jendela besar dari lantai hingga ke atap, pintu tepat dibelakang sofa itu, disebrang Kuchiki resto hanya ada jalan, dan beberapa bangunan berlantai dua, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat dengan jelas jika nanti ia merayu gadis itu diatas sofa.

Menoleh kepintu, ia yakin tak seorangpun akan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Inoue? Ishida pasti bisa menahannya diluar.

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan restoran."

"Bukan kah kita sudah sepakat?"

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rona diwajah gadis itu.

"Iya, tapi aku harus melihat perbandingan pendapatan dulu dan sekarang."

Rukia menunjuk sofa. "Aku baru menghitung sebagian. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu keuntungan restoran menurun hampir tiga puluh persen per harinya."

Mengikuti gadis itu Ichigo mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

_Cukup empuk, tidak akan terlalu sakit jika nanti aku menekan tubuh Rukia._

"Berapa pendapatan perharinya?"

Rukia mengambil sebuah berkas mencari-cari, kemudian menunjukannya pada Ichigo.

"Bisa mencapai 30 hingga 35 juta."

Ichigo mengambil berkas itu, meneliti, dan menghitung.

"Kau hampir kehilangan sebelas juta perharinya."

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang, melipat tangan didada, ia menghembuskan nafas. "Iya." Kekecewaan kental terdengar dari suara gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

Tangan Ichigo terangkat, menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, ah, Rukia tersenyum, lupa jika semalam mereka sudah berbaikan. Lupakan masa lalu!

Tangan Ichigo terulur, menarik lengan Rukia agar kembali duduk tegak.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menaikan pendapatan?"

"Apa?"

Alis Ichigo terangkat. "Jangan bilang kau tidak melakukan apapun?!"

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Astagah Rukia! Kau pikir pelanggan akan datang sendiri?!"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Kakak sudah mengatur semuanya, aku tinggal melanjutkan."

Rukia meringis saat kepalan tangan Ichigo mendarat dikepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Bodoh! Zaman sudah berubah, apapun rencana kakakmu untuk restoran ini, itu sudah tidak berguna, omset restoran menurun, seharusnya kau mencari cara lain untuk menarik lebih banyak pelanggan."

Rukia mendengus tersinggung. "Jangan sok pintar, Ichigo."

"Terserah kau saja, jika omset restoran ini menurun, akan semakin cepat aku mengambil alih." _Dan semakin cepat aku mendapatkanmu._

Rukia mendengus. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku harus bagaimana?"

Ichigo tersenyum, menggeser duduknya lebih tegak. "Pertama, kau harus berani turun tangan, berilah perhatian pada anak buahmu, dekati mereka, anggap mereka seperti temanmu, tanyakan bagaimana dulu kakakmu memimpin, apa kelebihannya, dan apa kekuranganmu, jangan segan untuk meminta pendapat mereka tentang restoran."

"Lalu?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Itu dulu, jika kau berhasil mendekati mereka, aku beritahu langkah selanjutnya."

"Hanya seperti itu?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Itu mudah."

"Baiklah." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam. "Aku masih ada urusan. Aku harus pergi."

Ichigo berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu, dan tepat didepan pintu Rukia teringat akan pesan kakaknya kemarin siang.

"Oh! Kau akan datang untuk makan malam?"

"Tentu saja, sulit untuk menolak undangan makan malam dari seorang Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo menunduk hanya untuk berbisik. "Dan mungkin disana kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu."

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya cepat, matanya beradu dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, dan mengecupkan bibirnya singkat. "Sampai jumpa."

Rukia masih tetap berdiri disana, saat Ichigo menutup pintu.

"Dasar _baka_ Ichigo." Rukia mengerang.

.

.

Bersambungggg..

.

.

Pendek yah..hehe

Oh! Aku minta maaf soal nama, kayanya pas bikin cerita ini aku baru selesai baca ff atau komik, aku lupa lagi ff dan komik yang mana yang ada nama Ichinosenya.. terbawa perasaan jadi namanya kebawa-bawa.. maaf yah, nanti saya edit kalo sempet.. ^^v

Thanks for review...

**Awesome Ahjussi **: Hey Kau! Aku tak mesum seperti dirimu! -_- thanks for review, by the way...

**Reader **: Thanks for review.. Jangan pake kilat yah, nanti Zeus marah, kamu gosong. ^^

**Nematoda** : Gak tau kenapa Ishida jadi begitu, pembawaan puber mungkin..hehe

Soal nama..hahaha... nanti aku edit.. maaf, yak.. thanks for review, btw..

**Voidy **: I Love You, dear.. ^^ thanks for review..

Iya itu nama kenapa jadi Ichinose, saya juga baru ngeh, maaf ya.. nanti saya edit.

Sekarang ga lari-lari lagi deh, karna sekarang saya punya banyak waktu luang..hehehe

**Keioko Eni Naomi, Purple and Blue, , guest chan**.. : Thanks for review... okeh, sipp, shippo..! ^^

: Kasih tau ga iaahh?

Nanti aku edit namanya, maaf yah.. thanks for review..


End file.
